


In the Great Wide Spaces

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Future Character Death, M/M, PWP, Possessive!Huck, Schmoop, Smut, Spoilers for LXG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Tom and Huck have just completed an assignment and finally have some down time. They spend it in bed.





	In the Great Wide Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> This is LXG movie!verse fanfic. Huckleberry Finn, of course, does not appear in the film but he is mentioned. That he and Tom Sawyer were in a relationship is strictly my invention. This fic takes place pre-LXG, of course, not long before so both Tom and Huck are over 18.

Agent Tom Sawyer sighed as removed his guns. It had been a long few days, working on this case, but now it was over. He and his fellow agent--and best friend since childhood--were staying at a very nice hotel. He sat down on the bed and started to take off his boots. He stopped at the knock on his door. 

“Tom?” 

He got up and crossed over, one boot on, one off. Huckleberry Finn stood on the other side of the door, smiling. Huck looked down then back up, smile expanding into a grin. 

Tom flushed and stepped aside and let his friend in. He went back to the bed and sat back down, taking his other boot off. “What‘s going on, Huck?”

“I ordered some dinner for us, told them to send it to your room.”

“Put it on my tab too, I’ll bet.”

“Course,” Huck agreed and Tom had to laugh. He stood and stretched, shirt riding up. He noticed Huck looking and turned away, hiding his pleasure. They chatted until the food arrived then kept talking as they ate. When they were done the conversation grew quiet but not in any awkward way. Tom found himself yawning a little and said sorry. “It’s all right. I should let you get some rest.” Huck stood and crossed to the door. “I’m in the room next door.”

Tom nodded and watched his friend walk out. He got ready for bed and settled down, enjoying the comfort of the mattress. He slept for exactly 4 hours, then woke. He quietly pulled on pants and a shirt but left it open and unbuttoned. He crept out into the hallway and opened the door to Huck’s room. 

Padding softly over to the bed, he lifted the covers and slipped in. Pressing a soft kiss to Huck’s shoulder, he whispered, “miss me?”

Huck’s throaty laugh made him smile. He felt the body in his arms turn. Huck was looking at him, face barely visible in the moonlight. “What took you so long?”

“I was sleeping!” 

Huck’s smile grew. “Well, if you just want to sleep--”

Tom cut him off with a kiss. Their tongues wrestled in each other’s mouths and then Huck abruptly pinned Tom to the bed. Tom looked up at that face he knew almost better than his own. He felt the love and affection radiating down from above him. He bent his head up while Huck put his down and their lips met in a sweet kiss. 

Huck’s strong hands pulled the shirt away, exposing Tom’s chest. His head lowered and Tom let out a satisfied sigh as Huck began kissing his way across the exposed flesh. One of Tom’s hands came up and curled into Huck’s chestnut hair, while the other began tugging off Huck’s night clothes. It was short work to get them both naked. They rolled around on the bed, laughter and light in their voices. Cases were hard, but they always seemed to find the joy in each other. As they always had, going back to their childhood. 

Huck ended up on top of him, pressing Tom’s hands into the bed above him. “You always did lose to me when it came to wrasslin’, Sawyer.”

“Maybe I lose on purpose. Ever think of that, Finn?” He grinned up at his partner. 

“Really?” Huck grinned back down at him. “I should take advantage of that, then.” He bent and kissed Tom hard. Sliding his leg between Tom’s own parted ones, he ground their lower bodies together. Their cocks rubbed together and Tom parted his legs wider, curling his calves around Huck’s legs. That brought their bodies more into contact and they both moaned. “So needy,” Huck said, voice husky. 

“Only for you.” With Huck, Tom could be so vulnerable. He’d never be able to say anything like that with any of the women he’d been with. And the only guy he’d ever lain with was Huck. Huck was one of a kind. 

Huck was grinning, pleased. “I know. Mine,” he growled a little, pushing his hips harder against Tom’s. Pre-come slickened the way, friction building slowly. 

“Want you. Want you in me,” Tom moaned. 

“Yes,” Huck hissed, pulling back. 

Tom let out a noise, even though he knew it was necessary. He hated every minute that he and Huck weren’t entwined. He half sat up as Huck got up and went to his saddlebags. He pulled out the oil that obstensibly for their saddles but was used more often by themselves. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

Huck had turned and was watching him. He had a hungry yet loving look in his eye. He climbed back onto the bed and took Tom’s mouth, hard. “Mine,” he said again.

“Yours. Only and ever yours,” Tom swore. They kissed over and over, as Huck prepped him then his own cock. Tom parted his legs again, awaiting the feel of his lover inside him. “Please, Huck.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Huck chided him, chuckling.

“I’ve never been big on virtue,” Tom told him. 

“Neither have I,” Huck replied, pushing into Tom. 

He gasped and threw his head back, feeling the familiar sensation of Huckleberry entering him. He wanted, desperately, to pull Huck inside him, not to wait. But he took a breath and let it out, trying not to rush. He opened eyes he hadn’t even realized he’d closed and looked up. 

Huck looked like an angel above him. Knowing the man as he did, he knew Huck would laugh at such a description. And yet, that was how Huck appeared to him now. He felt a pang at debauching such an angel then laughed to himself. 

“Something funny?” Huck wanted to know. 

“It’s nothing.” He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close, both of them hissing as Huck sank deeper into him. “Need you,” he whispered. 

“You have me. Like no one else does. You have me.”

Tom knew that was true. Huck did not give of himself easily. Tom was one of the few exceptions. He cradled that truth to his heart like a child. Like love itself. He didn’t know how to express such feelings so he let his body do the talking. He lifted his hips to meet Huck as he began to thrust.

Huckleberry’s hand reaching to take hold of Tom’s cock. He bent his head and kissed at any skin he could reach. 

Tom pulled at his hair with his free hand, bringing his head up. He peppered Huck’s face with kisses, then took his mouth. That sweet, sweet mouth. Hips lifting to each timed thrust, he swept his tongue in. He savored the taste of his best friend, his lover, his Huck. He pulled his mouth away, meeting Huck’s eyes. “Huck. Huck,” he said the name, unable to say those three little words but knowing Huck understood. 

“Tom,” came the instant reply. “I know, Tom.” A couple more deep thrusts, a few more strokes of Huck’s hand on him and Huck’s eyes fluttered. 

Tom knew, from his vast experience in bed with Huck, that it was a signal. It meant Huck was about to come. He wrapped his legs around Huck and held him tight. The hand on him all but stopped but that was all right. As he felt Huck come inside him, the wet heat filling him, he needed no help to achieve his own orgasm. He tucked his face in Huck’s shoulder as he shuddered through his own completion, feeling Huck still spurting inside his body. 

When they were both done, he stayed there, in the crook of Huck’s shoulder. 

“Tom?” Huck got no reply. “Sawyer?”

He took a deep, shaky breath. “I love you,” he said. They never said those words, not out loud. But something, some force, some premonition, pushed him to say them. He couldn’t have stopped them for all the money in the world. 

Huck went still in his arms. Then pushed him gently back to the bed. His eyes looked down, confusion but full of wonder. “I love you too, Tom Sawyer. You know that.”

“I know,” Tom said. “I had to say it. I _had_ to. I don’t know why.”

Huck just looked at him for a long moment, then bent down and kissed him softly, sweetly. “It’s okay. It’s nice to hear.”

Tom looked surprised, then pleased. “Is it?”

Huck kissed him again. “Yep.”

They lay there, Huck still in him, kissing, until at last Huck slipped free. He moved, pulling Tom into the crook of his arm. He brushed Tom’s red hair back and kissed his forehead. “Sleep now.”

“I shouldn’t. I should go back to my room.”

“Ain’t no one gonna bother us. Sleep.”

Tom was already drifting, warm and sated and sleepy. “Huck?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re right. It is nice to hear.”

Huck laughed softly again. “Love you, Tom.”

“Love you, Huckleberry,” Tom murmured before sleep claimed him. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to add to/update the tags


End file.
